


Vater in meinen Träumen

by justreaderr



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justreaderr/pseuds/justreaderr
Summary: In der Nacht schlief Tauriel unruhig. Ein Traum plagte sie, den sie schon lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte. Der Alptraum von dem Tag, als das Dorf ihrer Eltern überfallen wurde. Sie hörte die Schreie und sah das Blut, als ihre Mutter mit ihr im Arm durch das Dorf rannte. Erinnerte sich wie ihre Mutter sie unsanft in einen der Küchenschränke steckte und hörte den gepeinigten Todesschrei ihrer naneth. Doch anders als sonst endete der Traum nicht mit dem Gesicht des Elbenkönigs, der sie fand, sondern ein ihr unbekanntes und doch seltsam vertrautes Antlitz erschien vor ihrem inneren Auge.Der Elb war bleich und über und über mit schwarzem Blut bekleckert. Seine Haare tiefschwarz, wo die des Elbenkönigs silberblond waren und als sie am nächsten Morgen ihre Augen öffnete da geschah dies zu dem Bild von sturmgrauen Augen und nicht zu kristallblauen.





	Vater in meinen Träumen

Prolog

Vor 500 Jahren:

Mit den ersten Strahlen der Herbstsonne verließen zwei junge Elben die Hallen des Waldlandreichs. 

„Ich wette mit dir, dass ich mehr Spinnen töten kann als du“, rief der Blonde übermütig.

Seine rothaarige Begleiterin lachte nur ausgelassen, „Von wegen, du hast keine Chance gegen mich.“

„Der Verlierer muss Galion beichten alleine den ganzen guten Wein getrunken zu haben und die Strafe auf sich nehmen. Abgemacht?“, forderte der Blonde heraus. 

„Dann mach dich besser schon einmal bereit das ganze nächste Jahr die Ställe auszumisten, Legolas.“

„Ich werde mir besser eine Wäscheklammer besorgen, damit ich dir beim Ausmisten zuschauen kann, ohne den Gestank ertragen zu müssen, Tauriel.“

Die Elbe schnaubte nur, „Wer zuletzt da ist, ist ein lahmer Zwerg.“

Immer noch kabbelnd erreichten die Beiden bald schon eines der Spinnennester. Als die Spinnen die beiden bemerkten zischten und fauchten sie wütend und griffen an. Doch hatten die beiden Elben leichtes Spiel mit den gerade einmal kniehohen Krabblern. Bald schon rief Legolas triumphierend, „Der Sieg dürfte mir sicher sein, ich hab 36. Und du?“  
Doch als er seinen Blick auf Tauriel richtete grinste diese zufrieden, „Ich hab …“

Dann jedoch erstarrte sie und verlor sämtliche Gesichtsfarbe. Zitternd deutete sie hinter ihn.  
Legolas jedoch lachte nur, „Glaub nicht, dass du mich so einfach ablenken kannst. Los sag schon wie viele hast du?“

„Legolas“, rief Tauriel panisch, „Hinter dir.“

Der Prinz jedoch reagierte nicht sondern grinste nur überlegen. Das Grinsen jedoch gefror als sich Tauriel auf ihn stürzte und ihn zur Seite riss. An der Stellen an der noch Sekunden zuvor der blonde Prinz gestanden hatte landete mit einem angriffslustigen Zischen eine riesige Spinne.

Die beiden Elben tauschten entsetzte Blick und sprangen wieder auf die Beine. Messer in Händen. Mit vereinten Kräften gelang es ihnen das Biest zu überwältigen.

Außer Atem keuchte Legolas, „Was bei Eru war das für ein Monstrum?“

Tauriel zuckte nur unsicher mit den Schultern. „Wir sollten besser schnell wieder zurück nach Hause.“

Der blonde Prinz nickte zustimmend und die beiden liefen los, doch noch bevor sie auch nur hundert Schritte überwinden konnten seilte sich von oben einen weitere gigantische Spinne ab.

Erschrocken legten die beiden eine Vollbremsung ein. Sie tauschten einen schnellen Blick und stoben dann nach rechts zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Doch weitere Spinnen kamen aus dem Unterholz und bald schon fanden sich die beiden Elben von ihrem Weg nach Hause abgeschnitten.

Sie flohen weiter und weiter bis sie schließlich weit jenseits der Grenzen des Waldlandreichs waren. Der Wald um sie herum wurde dunkler und dunkler mit jedem Schritt den sie taten. 

„Legolas, wir müssen zurück.“, rief Tauriel ängstlich, „Der König wird so furchtbar wütend werden, wenn er erfährt, dass wir die Grenze überschritten haben.“

Der ältere Elb nickte zustimmend, doch wusste er nicht, wie sie die Spinnen überwinden konnten, die sie noch immer von ihrem zuhause fern hielten. Doch dann riss ein Knacken die beiden aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie fuhren herum und fanden sich unversehens dem dreckigen Grinsen einiger Orks gegenüber. Diese johlten erfreut und stürzten auf die beiden jungen Elben zu. Legolas und Tauriel wehrten sich mit ihren Messern gegen den Ansturm der Meute. Diese jedoch schien nicht abzulassen und so verlor bald schon Tauriel eines ihrer Messer. Während sich an Legolas rechtem Bein ein Ork festklammerte. Dann sprang Tauriel einer der Orks auf den Rücken und schlug ihr seine hölzerne Keule auf den Kopf.

Als die Elbe zu Boden ging ließen ihre Angreifer von ihr ab und wandten sich dem blonden Prinzen zu, der sich bald schon ebenfalls überwältigt sah, bevor auch ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Es war bereits tiefste Nacht als Legolas wieder zu sich kam und sich ruckartig aufsetze. An seiner Seite lag Tauriel, das bemerkte er sofort. Jedoch war alles andere merkwürdig still. Vorsichtig tastete er seinen Körper ab und fand dabei einige grobe Seile, die offensichtlich als Fesseln verwendet worden waren. Jedoch waren diese durchgeschnitten.

Merkwürdig.

Der Elb blinzelte und sah sich um. Sie waren in einem Orklager, soviel konnte er ohne Probleme ausmachen, jedoch war keine einzige der widerwärtigen Kreaturen noch am Leben, stattdessen lagen ihre niedergestreckten Körper überall verstreut in ihrem eigenen Blut.

Vorsichtig fasste der blonde Prinz Tauriel an der Schulter und rüttelte sie wach. Seine Begleiterin grummelte einen Moment, schlug dann aber blitzschnell die Augen auf.

„Legolas, was …“, sie richtete sich auf und sah sich um, „Was ist passiert? Wo sind wir?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Meine letzte Erinnerung ist der Angriff der Orks, dann bin ich hier erwacht. Jemand hat uns befreit und die Orks erschlagen.“

„Aber wer?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Bist du verletzt? Kannst du aufstehen? Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich verschwinden und zu unseren Hallen zurückkehren.“, mit diesen Worten kämpfte sich Legolas auf die Beine.

„Ich denke schon“, gab Tauriel zurück und richtete sich langsam auf. „Mein Kopf schmerzt und ich fühle mich als wäre ich von einer Herde Oliphanten überrannt worden.“

„Dem kann ich nur zustimmen, mellon.“, pflichtete der Prinz ihr bei. Dann entdeckte er etwas Glitzerndes einige Schritt entfernt und ging hinüber, „Unsere Waffen“, rief er erstaunt.

Die Rothaarige nahm ihre Messer entgegen und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück. Kurz bevor sie die Grenze zum Waldlandreich wieder überschritten machten die beiden eine weitere Entdeckung. Die gewaltigen Spinnen, die sie erst in dieses Malheur gebracht hatten. Sie waren alle tot.

„Das ist unheimlich“, bemerkte Tauriel und trat nach dem Körper einer der Spinnen. „Wir sind nicht allein.“

Legolas fröstelte bei dem Gedanken, doch konnte keiner seiner scharfen Sinne etwas ausmachen. Nur der Wald lag still um sie. So schnell ihre geschundenen Körper es zuließen eilten sie zurück in Richtung des Palasts.

In der Ferne hörten sie nach einiger Zeit schließlich Stimmen, die nach ihnen riefen. Bald schon erkannte Legolas eine der Stimmen und er rief zurück, „Feren, wir sind hier.“

Dann war es nur noch eine Sache von Minuten und die beiden waren umzingelt von besorgten Mitgliedern der Wache. Und Feren, der Befehlshaber der Armee war an ihrer Seite, „Mein Prinz, Tauriel, wo wart ihr, was ist passiert?“, verlangte er zu erfahren, dann nahm er die beiden genauer in Augenschein, „Ihr seid verletzt.“

„Es geht uns den Umständen entsprechen gut, Feren, kein Grund zu weiterer Sorge“, gab der junge Prinz zurück. „Wir waren Spinnen jagen, als uns plötzlich gewaltige Spinnen angriffen, mindestens dreimal so groß wie diejenigen, die sich in unserem Wald bisher breit gemacht haben. Sie drängten uns ab und aus unserem Reich. Dort wurden wir dann von Orks angegriffen.“

„Orks?“, verlangte Feren scharf zu erfahren, er fuhr sofort zu Berenion herum einem der Anführer der Wache, „Ruf deine Wachen zusammen, wir können keine Orks an unserer Grenze gebrauchen.“

„Nicht nötig“, unterbrach Tauriel, „die Orks sind tot.“

„Ihr habt sie getötet? Allein?“

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf, „Sie überwältigten uns, doch als wir wieder erwachten, waren unsere Fesseln losgeschnitten und die Orks allesamt tot.“ 

„Wir haben aber niemanden gesehen, der es getan haben könnte.“, ergänzte Tauriel, „Auch die Spinnen, die uns angriffen sind alle vernichtet worden.“

„Berenion, begleite Legolas und Tauriel sicher zurück in den Palast. Ich werde mit einigen gehen und sehen ob wir einen Hinweis finden, auf den, der das getan hat.“

Der andere Elb nickte und so geleitete die Truppe die beiden jungen Elben zurück zu Thranduils Hallen und übergaben sie in die Hände der Heiler. Dort fand sie schließlich auch der König selbst.

Thranduil hielt ihnen eine Strafpredigt, die sie für das nächste Jahrhundert nicht vergessen würden, bevor er sie beide erleichtert in den Arm nahm. Dann jedoch löste er sich wieder von ihnen und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

„Was hast du zu berichten, Feren.“, verlangte er von dem gerade eingetroffenen Elben zu erfahren.

„Es ist so wie die beiden berichtet haben. Wir fanden die Körper der Spinnen, ebenso wie das Lager der Orks. Sie alle wurden niedergestreckt.“, er runzelte die Stirn, „Mein König, wer auch immer das war, es muss ein Elb gewesen sein. Wir konnten die Fußabdrücke der Orks finden, selbst einige wenige von Legolas und Tauriel, aber keine von ihrem mysteriösen Retter. Alle Wunden deuten auf ein Schwert hin und keine Kreatur außer einem Elb würde es vermögen ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen sich durch den Wald zu bewegen.“

„Du glaubst ein abtrünniger Elb wandelt in meinen Ländereien?“, fragte der Elbenkönig ungläubig.

„Es macht keinen Sinn, da stimme ich euch zu, aran nin, welchen Grund hätte ein Elb sich vor uns verborgen zu halten. Aber es ist die einzige Erklärung die mir einfällt. Was sollte es sonst sein. Kein Ork, Mensch oder Zwerg kann sich so unbemerkt fortbewegen.“

„Und ihr habt nichts gefunden. Gar nichts.“

„Nein, mein Herr. Nicht einmal einen einzigen Fußabdruck. Wären die Wunden, die geschlagen wurden nicht so eindeutig, so würde ich vielleicht eine andere Todesursache annehmen können, doch so …“

Der König nickte. „Gib allen Patrouillen Bescheid. Sie sollen nach diesem Einzelgänger suchen. Wenn sie ihn finden, dann sollen sie ihn bitten mich aufzusuchen. Ich will wissen wer sich auf meinen Ländereinen herumtreibt und warum, aber auf gar keinen Fall sollen sie versuchen ihn mit Gewalt hierher zu bringen. Ein Elb, der alleine herumstreicht ist nicht normal und könnte gefährlich sein.“

Feren nickte und verneigte sich, „Wie Ihr wünscht, hir nin.“

Dann wandte er sich ab und verschwand. Thranduil sah sich noch einmal zu den beiden Elblingen um, die ihn aus großen Augen ansahen. „Wir sprechen uns, sobald eure Wunden verheilt sind. Glaubt nicht, dass ihr mir für diesen Unfug unbescholten davon kommt. Ich denke der Stallmeister wird sich über zwei neue Assistenten freuen.“

Die beiden stöhnten synchron und der König lächelte, als er die Räume der Heiler verließ.

In der Nacht schlief Tauriel unruhig. Ein Traum plagte sie, den sie schon lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte. Der Alptraum von dem Tag, als das Dorf ihrer Eltern überfallen wurde. Sie hörte die Schreie und sah das Blut, als ihre Mutter mit ihr im Arm durch das Dorf rannte. Erinnerte sich wie ihre Mutter sie unsanft in einen der Küchenschränke steckte und hörte den gepeinigten Todesschrei ihrer naneth. Doch anders als sonst endete der Traum nicht mit dem Gesicht des Elbenkönigs, der sie fand, sondern ein ihr unbekanntes und doch seltsam vertrautes Antlitz erschien vor ihrem inneren Auge.

Der Elb war bleich und über und über mit schwarzem Blut bekleckert. Seine Haare tiefschwarz, wo die des Elbenkönigs silberblond waren und als sie am nächsten Morgen ihre Augen öffnete da geschah dies zu dem Bild von sturmgrauen Augen und nicht zu kristallblauen.


End file.
